A Teacher's Life
by fukeruhp002
Summary: RE-POST! It's been almost eight years since Harry Potter triumphed over the Dark Lord, passed his NEWTS, and graduated Hogwarts. And Hogwarts is STILL without a DADA teacher. Who better to fill it than the Boy Wonder himself?HPDMhumorangst
1. Chapter One

This is a re-post, formerly under the name of 'fukeruhp'. Should this story be taken down again, anyone who is still interested may find it at Thanks for your support! 

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Harry Potter or am in any way making money off of this fanfiction. All writes and privilages go to the author. - END DISCLAIMER 

_**A quick note to explain this a little. **___

I wrote this mainly for a break from my continuingly depressing fics. It's humor, and it picks up right in the middle of a story, it seems like. No worries. I explain things as I go. . But for you impatient few, here's a bit of background. 

Harry's graduated Hogwarts after his seventh year being a basic war zone. He battled Voldemort, won, and went into hiding from the wizarding world for seven years. In that time, Hermione and Ron got married, had a child, and are now expecting number two. Life goes on, and Harry gets a letter from Dumbledore asking him to take over the ever-elusive Defence Against the Dark Arts position at Hogwarts. 

And so our story begins, with Harry Potter's return to the wizarding world. As a teacher… 

**Chapter One**

"This…is going to be interesting," Harry muttered to Hedwig under his breath. 

The large snow-white bird chirped an agreement from his shoulder, and Harry returned his gaze to the large castle that served as an elite school for witches and wizards. His own old school, almost eight years ago. 

Hogwarts. 

"You know, I don't think this is such a good way to get back into the wizarding community," Harry fretted. 

Hedwig nipped his ear sharply, hooting reproachfully. 

Harry grinned slightly. "Right. Too late to back out now." Gently he shifted his owl's perch to his arm and looked at her fully. "What say we dust off our Gryffindor courage and do this?" 

Hedwig hooted, pleased by her master's show of backbone, and flew off towards the castle. Harry sighed, shrugged away thoughts of doubt, and quickly mounted the steps to the main entrance hall. 

He waved his wand at the doors as he approached them, and found himself face-to-face with an aged McGonagall. 

"Good evening, Mr. Potter," she said, a faint trace of a smile on her lips. 

"Hiya, Professor McGonagall," Harry grinned back. "I'm glad to see you again." 

"And I you, Harry," she replied warmly, her strict reserve fading a little. "I can't tell you how pleased we were that you accepted the position as the professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts." 

Harry shrugged. "Albus sounded desperate, and truthfully…I wanted back in." He smiled reminiscently as he stared up at the moving pictures and staircases. "It's been quite a while since I was around other witches or wizards." 

"Far too long," his old House Head agreed. "Come. I'll walk with you to Albus' office where you'll meet all the professors." She gave him a mildly sarcastic look. "I dare say you do not need the directions, even after all this time." 

Harry grinned and laughed a little. "I remember the way like the back of my hand." He looked around, absently noticing little things that changed. A gargoyle here, instead of a dragon. The archway being smaller. Of course, that might have to do with his growth spurt after graduation. He now stood at a respectful five foot and ten inches. 

"Say," he asked suddenly, remembering something. "Is the twins' prank still here? The marsh one?" 

Minerva pursed her lips in an effort to hide her smile at the memory. "Yes. It's still preserved. And _still_ off limits, Harry. Do make an effort to remember that." 

Harry laughed. "I'll do my best." 

They arrived at the entrance to the Headmaster's office and Minerva stated the password. Sourdrops. 

Harry chuckled. "Good to know some things never change." 

"I'm sure you'll find quite a few familiar things here, Harry," Minerva replied. "After all, it's only been seven years." 

"Yeah…" 

Harry entered the office of Albus Doumbledor after Minerva, and stood for a moment, taking everyone in. McGonagall had been right. He recognized nearly everyone there. From Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick to Professor Snape and even Hagrid. 

" 'Arry!" The large man cried in delight, scooping him into a bone-crushing hug. 

"Hullo Hagrid!" Harry wheezed. "Can't breathe much." 

"Huh? Oh! Right!" Hagrid placed him down with a wide grin. "Sorry about that." 

"No harm done," Harry assured him. 

"Welcome back, Harry," Professor Trelawney breathed, her voice still whispery. "I foresaw this day the moment I laid eyes on you." 

"Ah…good to know," Harry muttered, deciding not to bring up how she always had a death fortune for him in his student days. 

"It seems," Snape drawled, "that you are a distinctly persistent pest, Mr. Potter." 

Harry smirked at the Potions professor. "Sorry, Severus. Looks like you lost out on another chance." 

The man only glare balefully at him, withholding further comments. 

"I am most glad you have decided to return, Harry," Dumbledor rumbled, rising from his seat. "Now we are almost ready to begin." 

"Oh?" Harry looked around. "Who's missing?" 

"My replacement," Severus snapped. 

"You're leaving?" Harry demanded, shocked. 

Severus glared at Harry. "Yes. I have more than fulfilled my part of the bargain in dealing with you and your lot. Not to mention the stary-eyed children that came after you. I am taking my retirement now, before you get fully back here and cause another riot around these formerly quiet halls." 

"But…But, who will berate and mentally scar the students?" Harry stuttered. He'd never pictured Hogwarts without Snape's ever annoying, and often times depressing, presence. 

"That would be me," a smooth, deep voice said confidently, entering the room. 

Harry turned and felt his eyes go wide. A man stood there at a nice, even six feet tall, shining silver hair falling around his ears and into his sharp grey eyes. He was lean and toned, something the robes did little to hide. Still, it would have taken Harry a moment to place the familiarity that struck him, if it wasn't for the smirk that graced the man's lips. Confident, cocky, arrogant, and condescending. The four things that embodied his former enemy. 

"Malfoy?!" Harry gaped. "What the hell are you doing here?!" 

"Harry!" Minerva snapped. "Watch your language!" 

"Sorry Minerva," Harry muttered reflexively. 

Draco Malfoy, bane of Harry's existence and mortal enemy for over six years, threw Harry a confident smirk. "Don't you have ears, Potter? I just said I was taking over Severus' position as Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House." He turned slightly to include the other professors and Dumbledore in the conversation. "I would have been here sooner, but trouble arose at the Manor before I could get away." He shot Harry an arrogant look. "Not that _you_ would know much about that, Potter. Having run away and all." 

Harry bit his tongue and looked away. He refrained from shooting back that he knew exactly what was going on. That Hermione had taken pains to make sure Harry was kept up to date on how Draco had been turning his life around. Becoming a respectable wizard and pulling free his family name from the dirt. Besides, Draco was right. Harry _had_ run away. 

"Get over it, Malfoy," Harry muttered. 

Draco snorted. "Weak comeback, Potter. Lose a bit of that Gryffindor pride you always paraded about?" 

"Speaking of the Gryffindors," Minerva cut in, seeing Harry start to get angry. "Albus, I would like to request appointing Harry as Head of the House, since I have more than enough work with the Order." 

Harry glanced at Minerva and tried to summon his old, eager curiosity. Nothing was there but a deep, bone-weary exhaustion. He'd learned more than he ever wanted to during his seventh year. He was content with just looking after himself and not going after trouble from now on. 

"No demands, Potter?" Draco prodded mercilessly as ever. "Don't want to know everything about everyone's secrets?" 

"With age comes wisdom, Malfoy," Harry replied dryly. "A pity your age didn't come with maturity." 

Draco glared, at a loss for a comeback on that one, and none to happy about it. 

"Very well, Minerva," Dumbledor agreed. "So long as Harry does not mind the added responsibility, I think it would be a good idea." 

Harry shrugged. "I don't mind, Albus. I think you're right. It'll be fun helping my old House out." 

Dumbledore beamed. "Excellent. However," he continued, pinning first Harry and then Draco with stern looks. "I would like to take this moment to state that I do not want to see your old rivalry reborn. Hogwarts has not seen such intense enmity as the two of you produced since the original members had their falling out, and it is my wish that we do not see it again." 

Harry threw Draco a glare, who met it with one of his own. "I'll do my best, sir," Harry gritted out. 

"So long as Potter stays out of my way, I won't have any problems," Draco sneered. 

Harry resisted the urge to growl his frustrations. He hadn't been here and hour and already he regretted coming. 

"Excellent! Well, then, the students will arrive in two weeks time," Dumbledore concluded. "Please feel free to make yourself comfortable until then. Not forgetting, of course, the course outline for your classes. Good day." 

Harry stood, confused. "Course outlines?" 

Draco snorted. "Come on, Potter. Surely even you have plans on what you're going to actually _teach_ your students." 

"Uh…Well, no…" Harry admitted reluctantly. 

Draco looked pained. "Plans, Potter! You know, those flimsy things you made up in DA? Plots? Guidelines?" 

Harry had the grace to look slightly embarrassed. "Well…you see, we never really had time to make up actual plans, per say… Mostly we just winged it." 

Draco stared at him in shock. "What about when we stormed Voldemort's stronghold? You had a plan then, right? Right?!" 

Harry flushed defensively. "The plan was to get in, get Hermione back, and get everyone out alive. The rest I just made up as we went." 

"You _what_?!" Draco was horrified. "You…but we…We risked our lives for something you just _made up as you went_?!" 

"It worked, didn't it?!" Harry demanded, getting angry. "And I don't remember hearing _you_ offering any suggestions, Malfoy!" 

"That's because I didn't realize we were being led by a _suicidal psychotic_!" Draco yelled. "What would you have done if someone had been taken? Or killed?!" 

"Well, it didn't happen, so get off it!" Harry growled. 

"As amusing as this term is undoubtedly about to become," Snape drawled. "I'll be taking my leave now, Albus. Good luck, Draco." 

Draco paused long enough to bid the former professor a polite good bye. Minerva used this brief truce to usher Harry out the door, saying she would help him settle in. It seemed their feud had not, as Albus predicted, died down. If anything, it had gotten worse. 

Hogwarts was in for some excitement. Again. 

Merlin save them all. 

_**That's the first chapter. Reviews would be greatly welcomed, since that's the only way I'll know how to improve upon my writing and better please you, the readers. Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter Two

_**Hey, everyone! Thanks for all the praise! It's really encouraging to see this many reviews in a twenty-four hour period. I hope you look on this chapter as fondly as you did the first one. I'm glad you're all fond of Sevvy, too. No worries. He'll come around time to time. After all, he is still a spy.**_

**Chapter Two**

"This isn't so hard," Harry said to himself from behind his desk, a pile of ungraded paperwork beside him. 

It had been two weeks since the start of the semester, and Harry was expecting drastic, horrible things to happen. But, on the whole, his students were well-mannered, polite, intelligent kids. Granted there were a few Slytherins he wanted to Avada, and this one Ravenclaw girl that completely botched the most simple of incantations. Which didn't make much sense, considering her House. 

There was a soft tap on his door, and Harry waved a hand at it, not wanting to bother with his wand. The door slid open and he looked up to see a nervous first-year girl slip inside. Her uniform identified her as a Ravenclaw, and Harry sat back, curious. 

"Good afternoon, Ms. Woodscraft," Harry said, pleased he'd remembered her name. Evelyn Woodscraft, a timid but intelligent young witch with much promise. 

"Good afternoon, Professor Potter," she said shyly. 

Harry smiled encouragingly. "How can I help you today?" 

The girl swallowed and bravely continued all the way up to his desk. "I…I just wanted to say…I mean, we all did, but…we…we couldn't all come down here, because some of us had classes and others had homework, but I was done and really didn't have a good excuse _not_ to." She looked up from studying the wood of Harry's desk, horrified at how she'd phrased that. "Not that I was looking for an excuse not to come see you, Professor! I just…oh, bugger…" Again she looked shocked at her slip of tongue. "I'm sorry! I…" 

Harry held up a hand, chuckling softly. "It's perfectly alright, Ms. Woodscraft. How about we start from the beginning. Why did you come all the way to see me? And who is the 'we' you were referring to?" 

"Yes, sir. Thank you." The girl looked relieved that he wasn't upset and took a deep breath to calm herself before beginning again, this time making eye contact. "I'm here on behalf of my House, Professor Potter," she said clearly. "We wanted to thank you for being so patient with Terri. She's really very smart, only she's not used to magic yet, muggle-raised you know, and everything's overwhelming her a little just now. We've been trying to help her adjust, but…" The girl trailed off, looking troubled. 

Harry leaned back into his chair and laced his fingers together, propping his chin on them as he regarded his charge. "But Professor Malfoy isn't making it so easy, is he?" Harry guessed. 

The girl's eyes flew to his, surprised. "How did you know?" She blurted in surprise. 

Harry laughed kindly. "You could say I know exactly where she's coming from right now." He pulled a long face. "Unfortunately, there's not much to be done about Draco's attitude problem, short of challenging him, and I'm not allowed to do that anymore." He grinned rakishly at the Ravenclaw girl. "But, now that I know why Ms. Whitel is so behind, it will be much easier to help her along. Thank you for coming down here to tell me about it, Ms. Woodscraft." 

The girl flushed with Harry's praise. "It was no problem, sir!" She squeaked. 

Harry smiled kindly at her. "Ms. Whitel is fortunate to have such a caring House. Please continue to look out for each other so fondly." 

"Sure thing!" The girl breathed. She shook herself slightly and stepped back. "I… um…I better get back…to my House…" 

Harry nodded genially. "Be careful now, Ms. Woodscraft." 

She nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow, Professor!" 

Harry smiled and nodded again, then she was gone. He chuckled as he bent over his work again, shaking his head. Kids these days… 

Ten minutes later, Harry's door banged open, making the young teacher jump a little and look up to see one of his third-year girls race into the room in tears. Panic rose in him as she raced up to his desk and looked at him pleadingly. He was never any good with crying girls! 

"Ms. Delcross…?" Harry queried reluctantly. This was Vivian Delcross, a Gryffindor, so he was doubly trapped. 

"Professor!" The girl sobbed. "I-It's Aren! He-he dumped me for that skank from Hufflepuff!" 

Harry resisted the urge to edge away. It was worse than he thought. How was he supposed to help with relationship problems when his longest one didn't even last three months? 

"Ah…um…" Harry looked around desperately for a source of inspiration. "A…Did he…say that…to you…?" He asked, praying he wasn't making it worse. 

The young woman shook her head, spraying tears. "B-but I saw him with her! L-leaning o-over her…s-s-so intimately!" 

"Really…?" Harry commented. What the bloody hell did he say to _that_?! 

She nodded fiercely, rubbing at her eyes. "They were in t-the L-Library! T-together!" 

"Are you…sure they weren't just…sharing a book?" Harry hazard. 

"He was _smiling_ at her!" Vivian insisted. 

"Ah…" Harry frowned, confused. "He's…not allowed to smile at other people?" 

"_Professor_!" She wailed, dissolving into tears again. 

"Of course not!" Harry back-peddled drastically. Anything to stop the wailing. "Silly me, what was I thinking? No smiling. Got it." 

"He doesn't l-l-like me any m-m-m-more!" She cried. 

"But he never actually broke up with you," Harry stated. He thought for a moment. "Aren… Mr. Marten? Wasn't he the one who brought you flowers yesterday?" 

Vivian nodded, the tears slowing down. 

"And chocolates most likely illegally brought from Honeydukes in the dead of night?" 

Vivian nodded again, smiling a little now. 

"Isn't Mr. Marten the one who stood up against Professor Malfoy for you?" Harry pushed. "And ended up with a week of detentions for his efforts." 

"Two weeks," she sniffed and smiled brilliantly. "And he was wonderfully dashing for it! _And_ he wrote me this adorable little note that said all kinds of sweet things!" 

Harry smiled. "Sounds like a young man head-over-heels in love." 

Vivian got a dreamy look on her face. "Do you think so, Professor?" 

Harry laughed. "Definitely." 

Vivian's face fell. "But…what about that Hufflepuff girl?" 

"Maybe you should ask him about it first," Harry suggested mildly, "before abandoning all hope. Especially since he seems to make you so happy." 

The young woman blushed prettily. "I…yes, he does. I'll do that, then!" 

Harry smiled, relieved that the crisis was past, and nodded to the doorway, where a few of the other Gryffindor third-year girls stood anxiously. "Your friends are here." 

Vivian turned and raced up to meet them, only to pause at the door and turn back to him with a beaming smile. "Thanks, Professor Potter! You're the best!" 

Harry chuckled sheepishly. "I do try, Ms. Delcross. Take care now." 

"I will!" 

Harry sighed in relief as they left, and waved his hand at the door to close it. Merlin help him if another girl ran in here in tears. He collapsed over his work briefly, half sighing and half sobbing in relief before gathering himself and focusing on the last half of his work. Dinner was soon and he wanted to finish this before then so he'd have free time afterward to look through some new books he got from the Library and owl Hermione and Ron. They expected almost weekly reports from him about his new job and life at school, just as Harry wanted to know everything that was going on with their life together with a second kid on their way. 

With a sigh, Harry immersed himself in his work until chimes sang through the air, announcing dinner. He rose eagerly, just finishing the last essay, and hurried to the Banquet Hall, his stomach growling in anticipation. 

By some sick twist of fate, Harry was late enough that the only place left was beside Draco. He sighed, resigning himself, and sat down. He'd ignore the conceited prick as long as he could. Which, if he was lucky, would be the entire meal. 

"Well, well," Draco sneered lowly, shooting down Harry's plan. "If it isn't Saint Potter." 

Harry rolled his eyes. "Jealous much, Malfoy?" 

Harry could feel the heat from Draco's glare, although he kept his eyes on the mass of students eating before him. "You wish, Potter!" 

Harry turned slightly to throw his own smirk at Draco. "Just because you're a failure as a teacher, Malfoy, doesn't mean you have to take it out on me. Or the students, for that matter." 

Draco arched an eyebrow. "I have no idea of what you speak, Potter. Not that it's a big change. I doubt _you_ know what you talk about half the time." 

Harry's jaw clenched. "You know exactly what I mean, Ferret-boy," he hissed lowly. "You're being way too hard on the Whitel girl from Ravenclaw." 

"Whitel?" Draco snorted derisively. "That incompetent fool." 

Harry seethed, his hand clenching his fork tightly. "She's plenty intelligent, if you just got off her back a little." 

"She's an idiot on par with Longbottom," Draco shot back. "She shouldn't even be allowed in this school!" 

"She belongs right where she is!" Harry growled, fully glaring at Draco now. "And you'd see that if you actually tried _teaching_ the girl instead of _insulting_ her at every moment!" 

Draco's eyes sharpened maliciously. "Careful, Potter," he said slyly. "You remember what happened to the last girl you tried to take under your wing." He leaned closer, lowering his voice to a whisper. "In seventh year…Do you still hear her screams, Harry? Late at night?" 

Harry felt himself go pale, the now-slightly-bent fork dropping to his plate with a small clatter. Memories he'd run from before threatened to well up again, and he stood sharply. Not bothering to look at Draco, he strode purposefully from the Hall, trying not to attract attention. Still, he could feel eyes on his back as he left, and fought for control until he could reach the safety of his room. 

Harry gasped, his eyes stinging with tears, as he closed, locked, and spelled his door. Then he promptly slid down to the floor and closed his eyes, letting the tears and memories come flooding back. 

Seventh year…The only year he wanted to erase completely from his mind… 

_**Thanks for reading! Feedback!!! Onegaishimas!**_


	3. Chapter Three

_**Hey, everyone! Are you ready for chapter three?! It's not going to be very interesting, not in the way some of the yaoi parts of your minds are thinking. Sorry. But you'll really want to catch the next chapter. . It's…shall I say…worth the wait. **_

Until then, this one will have to satisfy. 

Enjoy. 

**

Chapter Three

**

Seventh year…The only year he wanted to erase completely from his mind. And the first person he'd gotten killed... 

Gill Dorison, a first-year Ravenclaw, had been almost hysterical about the war when it was at their doorstep. The thought of fighting and dying terrified the little girl, and Harry understood that. He had tried to help her, keep her away from the battles, and for a while succeeded. 

Then Voldemort made his move, swift, clean, and absolutely devastating. He attacked a group of Hogwarts students when they had taken a trip to Hogsmeade. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had not been among them that time, having stayed to look over old texts in the Library in hopes of finding lost information to give them a bit more of a upper hand in the war. 

Harry remembered everything that happened that day as clearly as though it were mere hours ago. How his scar had seared to life, and his mind had been alive with pictures that belonged in horror movies. Chains and blood and hanging bodies with parts of their flesh torn off. His classmates sprawled on the ground, writhing and screaming in pain from the Crucio curse. 

He remembered how his eyes had found Gill, and how he had heard her screaming above all the rest. 

"Help me!" She cried when enough of the pain had faded for her to be able to even think slightly. "Merlin, please _somebody help me_! Harry! _Harry!_" 

And Harry remembered being pulled from Voldemort's mind just as the evil man lifted his wand to point it at the girl. He could feel Voldemort thinking the most unforgivable curse. He could feel it rising to the tip of that monster's tongue, and sliding free with ease. 

_"Avada…"_

Then Harry was free, and he realized he was screaming as well, clutching his head. Screaming, not it pain, but in a rage so complete and suffocating, he felt like he was being swallowed whole by it. 

He'd told Dumbledore where the students were, and aurors were dispatched immediately to retrieve them. Harry didn't notice much, and only waited until they returned with everyone barely alive. Except for Gill, who was dead, her eyes still wide and begging. Still calling for Harry…who'd failed her. 

Harry shook himself back to the present, slipping off his glasses to wipe his eyes dry. He took a shaky breath and stood to go to the bathroom and wash his face. 

It seemed his demons were still strong, Harry thought, twisting on the cold water and gathering it in his hands. It was harshly cold on his hot face, pulling him completely back into reality. 

Of all the scenes that Harry had seen through his seventh year of hellish warfare, that was the one that stuck out furthest. Perhaps because it was the first death of the war Harry had felt. Perhaps it was because he'd known and wanted to protect the girl so much...a symbol of complete failure in a time of desperate need… 

"That…bastard…" Harry mumbled, bracing himself on the sink, thinking of Draco. 

That son of a git probably had no idea he'd hit an open wound so accurately. Harry'd never told anyone but Dumbledore every detail of what had happened that day. No one knew how powerless Harry'd been when she cried for him to help her. And no one but Dumbledore knew how much he despised himself for that weakness. 

At least, Harry wanted to believe that. He wanted to believe that Draco had reformed a little after hearing Hermione regale his achievements in each of her letters. How Draco had opened the Malfoy Manor into an orphanage for wizards and witches after the War. How he'd stopped being so biased about bloodlines. 

Harry wanted to believe Draco was becoming the good person he'd glimpsed of a few times in their seventh year when they'd been forced to put their personal war against each other aside to fight Voldemort. He'd seen it, not often and Draco always denied it venomously, but it had been there, definitely. A sort of protectiveness that lay underneath the icy exterior of the so-dubbed Slytherin Prince. Harry liked the possibility of Draco actually having a heart, and wanted to see more of it. 

With a sigh, he collapsed on his bed and rolled under the covers. The trip down memory lane had exhausted him, and all Harry wanted to do right then was sleep for a hundred years. 

He rolled over and set his alarm for six thirty in the morning. Unfortunately, he'd have to settle for a good twelve hours instead. 

An instant later, the alarm went off, aggravatingly rousing him to another day of teaching. Harry groaned, blindly reaching for the source of irritation, and threw it forcefully at the wall. The noise stopped with a shattering sound, and Harry laid there for a few minutes with a small smile on his face, pleased with the quiet. 

With a small sigh, he reluctantly pulled himself from the warmth of his bed and went about getting ready. He'd have to think of a suitable insult to face Draco with at breakfast. And there was all the reading he never got to last night… 

As Harry stepped out of his room, and into his classroom since the two were conjoined, he was met with the distressed faces of the Gryffindor girls. 

"Professor!" One of the sixth-years cried, spotting him. 

Instantly he was swarmed with crying, outraged teens, catching only snippets of words here and there. They were gesturing furiously, and he was reasonably certain he heard something about Draco and a Weasley Sex-Changing Bomb. 

"Woah, woah!" Harry called, holding his hands up for silence. "Hold it, ladies!" 

Instantly everyone fell silent and Harry motioned them all into a seat, himself going to lean against the front of his desk. 

"Alright now," he said. "What's this all about? One at a time, please." 

Hands went up, and Harry carefully selected a fifth-year girl named Sarah Scroval. She always gave a clear and concise rendition of what was going on. 

"Ms. Scroval," Harry called, "please explain to me why all my House ladies are here so early in the morning." 

"Yes, Professor Potter," the girl said calmly. "We are all here because of what happened last night at dinner." 

Harry frowned a little, confused, and called in a cup of coffee to help wake him up. "Last night?" 

"We saw that dirty Slytherin Head!" Another girl, a seventh-year by the name of Patricia Valenmore, cried. "He must of said something really mean to you!" 

"I bet it was about the war!" A second-year girl shouted. 

"He's such a jerk!" 

"And he was _smiling_ as you left, the heartless prat!" 

"We just wanted to make sure you were alright," Sarah called over the noise of outraged adolescents. "We were going to come last night, but the boys said you'd want some free time before we swarmed in." 

Harry blinked, surprised, before smiling at them slightly. They really were worried about me, he thought warmly. "Thank you all, ladies, for your kind concern. But I'm fine. Honestly." 

"Are you sure?" They asked. "You looked really upset!" 

Harry laughed again. "It's alright, I promise! And Draco's not so bad." 

"How can you say that?!" Patricia yelled. "He's so mean to you!" 

Harry chuckled. "That's just the way Draco is. And he's definitely not dirty. Actually, you could say he's a bit anal about staying clean," he added dryly. 

"But…!" 

Harry held up a hand and gave them all sharp looks. "And I do not want to hear about any of you planting any sex-changing bombs or traps of any kind for Draco. And trust me, if anyone does something to him, I'll know about it." 

There were more objections this time, but Harry shook his head firmly. 

"Draco Malfoy is your teacher," he pressed. "Not to mention he's a hell of a bloody lot more powerful. If you can't respect him as a person, which is understandable, at least try to respect the strength he's earned." 

The girls pouted, trading mutinous glances with each other, but slowly agreed. Harry sighed in relief. The last thing he wanted was Draco screeching like a banshee down his neck because his girls were out for revenge for his honor. 

"Thank you," he said. "Now, it's almost time for breakfast, so you'd better run along." 

"We'll see you in class, Professor," they called as they rose and fled from the room. 

Days passed quickly, and Harry found himself coming to like teaching more and more with each passing day. His House had the Quiddich Cup, thanks to some after-class tutoring. And they were in the lead in points, despite Draco's best efforts. All in all, things were looking up for him. 

"Potter!" 

Harry paused on his way back to his classroom and turned to see Draco stalking towards him. He sighed, knowing that surly look on the man's face meant he was spoiling for a fight. 

"What now, Malfoy?" He demanded, irritated. "I have tons of work to finish." 

"And you think I don't?!" Draco snarled. He held up a crumpled piece of parchment, shaking it furiously. "What in the seven hells is _this_, Potter?!" 

Harry narrowed his eyes and felt himself warm up to a fight, also. "I'm going to go out on a limb here, Malfoy, and say that's a piece of paper." 

Draco's temper snapped a little more. "_This_, Potter, is a letter! One _you_ wrote requesting a large amount of a certain potion!" 

"Yeah, so?" Harry demanded. "I need that potion for the kids when I bring in the dark seelie! Unless you _want_ a couple hundred kids running around trying to kill people!" 

"A Dark Seelie?! Have you completely lost your mind, Potter?!" Draco ranted. "They're damned near extinct!" 

"I happen to know one that isn't, so sod off, Malfoy!" Harry roared back. "I need that potion by next week, and if you're too lazy to get off your fat arse and actually do some real _work_ that doesn't involve tormenting kids, then I'll—" 

"You'll _what_, Potter?" Draco hissed malevolently. "Go cry to Albus?" 

"You wish," Harry snarled, leaning close enough that their noses almost touched. "If you don't get me that potion, I'll let loose my House on you. You know they've been dying for a chance to get you back for all the nasty things you've done to them." He smirked. "Guess the apple doesn't rot far from the tree after all. _Malfoy_." 

Draco went pale, then flushed with anger and swung at Harry. Having expected this, Harry ducked under the punch and shoved him into the wall. 

"I'm sorry," Harry said, looking down, keeping Draco's shoulders pinned to the wall. "That was out of line for me." 

Draco stilled, and Harry could feel his shock at the honesty in his apology. But Harry was sorry. He knew how hard Draco had been working to free himself from his name, to make it something respectable, and yet he'd gone straight for that weakness in the man. It seemed Harry hadn't changed as much as he thought he had, either. 

"Let go of me, Potter," Draco said coolly, the anger gone now, too. 

Harry sighed and pulled back. "I'll tell you what," he said, scooping up their books and handing Draco's to him. "If you help me out on this, I'll owe you one." 

Draco snatched his things from Harry. "One what?" He demanded, eyeing the man suspiciously. 

Harry shrugged as they started down the hall together. "One anything." He paused, before adding, "So long as it's not throwing a Quiddich match or anything cheating like that." 

Draco snorted. "Like I'd ever ask _you_ to throw a fight." He paused as they came to the split in the hall, where Draco would continue downstairs and Harry would go up. "I'll think about it," he allowed. 

Harry grinned. "Great! Only, don't take too long. The potion takes—" 

Draco stopped him with a withering look. "I _know_ how long that potion takes to make, Potter." 

Harry blushed slightly. "Oh, yeah. Sorry." 

"Whatever." And Draco left. 

Harry shook his head and went off to his classroom to finish ever-growing pile of work. 

**_Thanks everyone for reading! As always, review and it will come…the next chapter, that is. . Ja ne!_**


	4. Chapter Four

**_A/N: Yay! I've finally updated! About time, too! I'll try to start speeding things along soon. Enjoy!_**

**Chapter Four**

That night, Harry was rudely pulled awake by a pounding on his door and muffled cursing. 

"Mmm?" Harry blearily sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Wha? 'S there?" 

"Damn it, Potter, wake up!" Draco shouted from the other side of the charmed door. 

Harry stumbled out of bed, groping for his glasses as he tried to think clearly. His clock read that it was barely past two-thirty in the morning. Meaning, after finishing all his grading from yesterday, he'd only been asleep an hour. 

He was going to kill Draco for this. 

Jerking open the door, Harry glowered at the man. "Do you have any idea what time it is, Malfoy?" He demanded. 

"Get over it, Potter," Draco snapped. "You have one of my books." 

Harry stood there for a long minute, staring at Draco incredulously. "Let me get this straight. You woke me up at this godforsaken hour because of a _book_?" 

"I need that book to finish something tonight," Draco said impatiently, extending a hand. "Give it back." 

"I don't have your bloody book," Harry grumbled, moving to shut the door. "Sod off." 

Draco stopped the door with an arm, moving bodily into the doorway. "You do have it," he insisted. "Shove out of the way and I'll find it." 

Harry scowled, but stepped back, allowing Draco in. He was waking up now. Slowly, but it was happening. He dimly remembered after his run-in with Draco yesterday that his stack of books had seemed…different. Heavier, maybe. 

"Actually, I think I did notice an odd book somewhere around here," Harry conceded reluctantly. 

Draco stepped inside, only to stop and gape at the mess around him. "What…is all this?" 

Harry followed his horrified look around his room. Piles of dirty and clean clothes ran together with old plates of food that he'd managed to convince Dobby to bring up for him during late-night grading periods. Blankets were thrown and crumpled across the room, and Quiddich magazines and various papers were lying around, more than half crumpled. 

Harry flushed. "Shut up, Malfoy. I haven't had much free time to clean." 

Looking disgusted, Draco gingerly picked his way across the room to the mound of books in one of the slightly cleaner areas. 

"Don't worry," Harry grumbled, "nothing bites." He eyed a mound of trash that shifted suspiciously. "At least, I don't think it does." 

"I swear, Potter, if that book is damaged, there'll be hell to pay!" Draco growled, wincing as he touched an old pair of dirty socks. 

"Oh, for crying out loud," Harry sighed. He stormed over and shoved Draco out of the way. "Go sit on the bed," he said, "and I'll toss the books to you." 

Draco looked relieved and he quickly went to sit on the bed. "Nice," he approved, actually tucking himself in and propping his back up against the headboard. 

"Hey!" Harry yelped. 

Draco regarded him innocently. "I'm only keeping the bed warm, Potter. Best hurry, though. Before I get too comfortable and decide to stay." 

Harry returned to the pile, grumbling as he tossed the books carelessly over his shoulder in the general direction of the bed. As he dug, he found the oddest things trapped underneath them. More old socks, a letter or two of Hermione's old letters, a practice snitch, pieces of his alarm clock he'd been missing for a while, part of a chocolate muffin slightly molded, even a blackened banana peel, although he was almost certain he'd never eaten one here. 

"Got it!" Draco called just as Harry launched another book. "Ow! Damn it, Potter!" 

Harry turned sheepishly and waded over to the bed. "Sorry, Draco." 

He climbed up next to the man and started to throw the books back. 

"Stop!" Draco cried, grabbing Harry's arm. "Some of those are near-priceless books!" 

Harry shrugged. "They'll be fine." 

"Here, just…don't touch them," Draco said, getting angry. 

He waved his wand at the pile on the bed and then at the pile on the floor and muttered a word under his breath. Instantly the books flew off the bed and towards the pile on the floor that was sorting itself out. By the time all the books were situated, they actually looked neat and orderly. 

"Wow, cool," Harry said, grinning at his now-organized personal library. 

Draco smirked. "Still impressed by the little things, Potter?" 

Harry turned to Draco and frowned. "Yeah, so? It was neat!" 

Draco's smirk widened a little, enough that Harry almost called it a grin. 

"Shove over," Harry complained, wiggling under the covers and pushing Draco out of his spot. 

"Hey!" Draco flailed, dangerously close to falling off the edge. "Watch it, Potter!" 

Harry grinned mischievously. 

"Don't. You. Dare," Draco warned dangerously, glaring. 

Harry laughed and gave Draco a hard shove, completely pushing him off the bed. What he hadn't expected was Draco's arm to wrap around his waist and take Harry with him. Harry yelped in surprise and suddenly found himself on the cold floor, Draco pinned underneath him. 

"Potter, you git," Draco groaned, wincing slightly as he tried to shift off whatever blunted object was sticking in his back. 

Harry braced one hand beside Draco's head and shifted his weight back, preparing to get up, when his door burst open and Minerva hurried in. 

"Harry, we've got a…" She trailed off, eyes wide as she took in the sight before her. 

For the first time, Harry realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt and that the blankets, which had fallen with them, were covering the rest of him and most of Draco. He blushed hotly, understanding the look on his old teacher's face. 

"I…ah, I'll wait outside," she breathed, still wide-eyed. "There's an…emergency, gentlemen, so please hurry." 

And with that she hurried out, closing the door firmly behind her. 

"That…was embarrassing," Draco commented casually. 

Harry looked down at the man, certain he'd obtained an extremely unpleasant shade of red. "Embarrassing?!" He yelled. "She thinks we're…we're…" 

"Sleeping together?" Draco suggested mildly. 

"This isn't a calm matter!" Harry ranted, still blushing. 

Draco arched a thin eyebrow at him. "Never shagged a bloke before, Potter?" 

"No!" Harry cried. 

Draco sat up just enough to be nose-to-nose with Harry. "Ever been laid before at all?" 

"N-That's none of your business!" Harry shouted, pulling away. 

Draco laughed as they untangled themselves from the covers. "The Virgin Potter," he snickered. "Never would have guessed that one!" 

Harry stood first, hands fisted at his side. "It's not funny, Draco!" 

Draco laid there on the ground a full minute, staring up at Harry as the man yelled. He let his gaze travel up from his feet to his pants-covered legs, to the bare chest that was chiseled from years of playing Quiddich, to the broad shoulders and long, muscular arms, and finally up to Potter's flushed cheeks, delicate lips, and vibrant green eyes that still sparkled with anger. 

_Merlin,_ Draco thought as his smirk widened in just the way he knew would irk Hogwarts' Hero. _When did Potter get so bloody hot?_

As predicted, Harry only flushed further, snatching up a shirt from the floor. "What are you staring at?!" He demanded hotly, shrugging into the shirt first, then his outer robe. 

Draco slid smoothly to his feet, running a hand through his hair in an attempt to bring it back to order. "Who knew you would have such a hot body, Potter?" Draco smirked, brushing past the red-faced man. He glanced over his shoulder with a wink as he pulled open the door. "Thanks for the…help…Potter. Let me know when you want me to repay you." 

Harry scowled, storming out after Draco to find Minerva standing flush-faced by the doorway. Harry blushed hotly, but met her gaze evenly. It wasn't as if he'd done anything wrong. It was just an uncomfortable misunderstanding. 

Besides, he told himself firmly as the three of them swept down the main hall, there was more important things happening right then. 

"What happened?" Harry asked quietly as they left the castle, Minerva leading the way towards the Forbidden Forest. The fact that they were heading that way at all created a heavy, cold lump of dread in the pit of Harry's stomach. 

"It seems that Merrick Montgomery and Eleanor Nova have gone into the Forbidden Forest," Minerva stated, frowning worriedly. "We _must_ get them out of there. You, Harry, know more than some about the dangers of that forest." 

Harry nodded, scowling. "What I don't understand is why Mr. Montgomery would not only endanger himself, but Ms. Nova as well." He shot a sly smirk at Draco. "Even if she is a Slytherin." 

Draco scowled at him. "A sickle says that your precious Gryffindor, Mr. Montgomery, is only trying to follow in your legendary footsteps," he sneered. 

"Impossible," Harry dismissed the thought shortly with a snort. "There is no part of my life I would wish on others." He paused before smirking at Draco. "Well, except for you, Malfoy." 

"I've already sent out a locating spell," Minerva said, interrupting the beginnings of another fight between the two teachers. She pointed to the barely-visible pathway through the dense trees. "They are about half a mile south from here." 

Harry looked at her sharply, his body tense. "Half a mile? You're certain of that, Minerva?" 

"Of course," she said, looking at him worriedly now. "What…?" 

Harry relaxed suddenly, a light, thoughtful smile lighting on his lips as he turned back to regard the forest. 

"I say we leave the little bastards in there," Draco scoffed. "Let them get out of the mess they've made for themselves." 

"Draco!" Minerva gasped. 

"For once, Malfoy, it seems we are in agreement," Harry grinned, stretching lazily. He was still so tired from when Malfoy had barged in on him. 

Minerva turned to her former student, shocked. "Harry, I never—!" 

"Relax, Minerva," Harry soothed his ruffled co-worker. "I think it will be a good learning experience for them. Besides, if we shelter them from all the dangers, they'll grow up to be spoiled little cowards like Malfoy was." 

"Potter!" Draco snarled furiously. 

Harry cast a grin at his childhood enemy. "I used the past tense, Malfoy. Don't get your panties in a twist." He turned back to Minerva hurriedly, seeing Draco's eyes burn with banked fury. "We'll go in there under an invisibility spell and watch over them, Minerva," he said quickly. "I promise to pull them out if it gets too difficult for them." 

Minerva narrowed her eyes at Harry suspiciously. "You know what's out there, don't you, Harry?" 

"Sure," Harry replied, half his attention on the fact that Draco had suddenly vanished. The git was probably trying to get a head start on him! "Don't worry about a thing, Minerva," he called, muttering a spell beneath his breath. He knew that he had vanished from her sight abruptly by the small jump she gave. "Draco and I have got it handled!" 

"Do be _careful_, Harry!" Minerva called after him. 

"Always am!" Harry replied over his shoulder. 

Harry headed towards where he knew his lost students would be. Minerva had said half a mile south. And, if his memory served him correctly, there was only one thing so close in that direction. 

An invisible hand grabbed Harry's robe suddenly, jerking him off balance. Harry tensed, his wand out before he even thought of it. His gaze sharpened, and a swift scan around him showed no one. 

"Scared much, Potter?" Malfoy snickered into his ear. 

Harry hissed, his free hand going out to close around Malfoy's robes. "Don't do things like that! I could have cursed you!" 

"You could try," Draco challenged. A sudden scream pierced the air, and both men tensed. "Another time, however," he added dryly. 

Harry nodded shortly, forgetting that Draco couldn't see him, and they started towards the scream. 

"You know what's out there, then?" Draco whispered as they crept closer to the clearing. 

"Yeah. She's one of Hagrid's pets." 

Harry barely caught the sarcastic snort from the silver-haired teacher. "Why am I not surprised?" There was a pause as they reached the edge of the tree line and came into a large, narrow clearing. Harry grinned when he felt Draco's grip on his robes tighten, and his ears caught something like a whimper. 

He looked back towards the two students, who stood close together, their eyes riveted to the large, black shape before them. Harry couldn't help the sympathetic grin that came to him as he remembered how terrifying it was to stumble upon Enghahade. 

"L-_Lumos_!" Merrick's voice rose shakily, but with command, and the tip of his outstretched wand burst into light. 

"Wh-What _is_ that thing?!" Draco hissed, revulsion obvious, even in a whisper. 

Harry looked from the two kids to the creature before them. She looked smaller than he remembered, which made sense. But she was still dauntingly gigantic. She was still suspended between two large trees on a giant, complex weaving, her long legs stretching out towards them as she hissed hungrily. 

Now that he was older, and not under her direct gaze, Harry could appreciate a bit of what Hagrid found so amazing about her. She had to be the oldest living mortal magical creature in this forest. Perhaps even the world. Truly the queen of arachnids. 

"That's Aragog," Harry explained cheerfully, grinning. "Ron and I faced off with her our second year. Merrick and Eleanor are both third-years, so they should be able to handle this without a problem." 

Draco snorted, turning his gaze to the shaking Gryffindor. "We'll see about that, Potter."   
  
Sorry it's taken so long. Life has a way of screwing you over like that. ;) Please let me know what you think. 

Ja ne!


End file.
